


Sex and Candy

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Community: ouatkinkmeme, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Flirting, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Secret Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Emma and Graham get up to in the Sheriff's Station after hours. Good ol' PWP between these two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ouatkinkmeme on LJ. The request was for some good old smut between Emma and Graham because there is a lack of it. Here you go.

Graham swivels in his desk chair, back and forth, tapping his pen on his desk, pretending to work on the paperwork that had piled up during the week, when what he was really doing was watching his Deputy. Emma sits in the next room, at her own desk, reading over case files, with a pen in her mouth.

Emma's mouth is beautiful. With those big, pouty, inviting lips. She chews on her lower lip for a moment before biting the pen again. Graham isn't sure why, but he finds it sexy as Hell.

So sexy, he doesn't even notice when she catches him staring.

"Problem, Sheriff?"

She raises an eyebrow, looking at him questioningly.

Graham pushes back from his desk and strides out of his office and over to her. Sitting on the edge of her desk, Graham leans over and takes the pen out of her mouth, tossing it aside. He pushes a loose strand of hair out of her face before tracing her jawline with his index finger.

"My problem is that I have something far better than a pen that you can stick in your mouth."

Emma leans back in her chair, giving him one of her 'looks'.

"Is that so?"

Reaching behind her, she pulls the blinds closed with a smirk.

"So…what were you saying about my mouth," she asks, placing her hands on his thighs before standing and leaning into him.

Graham cups her face in one hand. The other he snakes around her waist.

"It's sexy as Hell, just like you," he whispers before crushing his lips against hers.

Emma moans into his mouth, her fingers going for his belt, ripping it off.

When he breaks the kiss, he doesn't even need to direct her. Emma knows what he likes. They've been doing this song and dance for weeks, behind closed doors of her apartment and in stolen moments in the Station. The only two places they know Regina isn't watching.

Emma falls to her knees, keeping her eyes on him as she frees him from his boxers and takes him into her mouth. Graham grips the desk, holding eye contact with her as she runs those luscious lips of hers and her magical tongue over his member. Her mouth is like Heaven. She knows what she's doing and this turns her on as much as it turns him on. He was willing to bet that she was already wet.

Pulling her mouth away from him, she cups his balls and runs her tongue over the sensitive skin before wrapping her fist around him, jerking him off.

"Fuck, Emma," he grunts, running his fingers through her hair.

Emma takes him into her mouth again and he grips her blond locks, moaning. Graham is close. He closes his eyes and leans his head back, pushing her head closer, signaling for her to go faster. She complies and moments later he jerks his hips forward, coming. Emma doesn't pull away. She swallows every last drop of him before pulling away.

"So…Sheriff, was that what you had in mind?"

"You're a fucking minx."

Graham grabs her by the back of the neck and kisses her roughly. He tastes himself on her and he doesn't care. Deepening the kiss, Graham pulls her onto his lap and she straddles him, her fingers working on the buttons of his uniform. When his chest is exposed she runs her hands over his chest, biting his lower lip with a smirk.

Emma breaks the kiss and moves her fingers into his hair, bucking her hips against his.

"If I'm such a sexy fucking minx, why aren't you inside of me right now?"

Graham groans because she knows why. The moment he can get it up again he plans to fuck her within an inch of her life. In the meantime, he rips off her shirt, cursing when he realizes she's wearing that damn tank top underneath. He mutters something about how she wants to fucking kill him as he rids her of the unnecessary fabric. He kisses her shoulder, then her collar bone, and then buries his face between her breasts.

She tugs on his hair as he slips off her bra. Graham palms one of her breasts, squeezing, pinching her nipple. The other he explores with his tongue. After exploring every inch of it, he takes a nipple between his teeth, waiting until Emma whimpers before beginning to suck.

"Hmmm, Graham," she moans, reaching for him again.

Graham shoves her hand away before grabbing her ass, pulling her flush against him. He kisses her again, sucking on her lower lip before finding her tongue. Once she's properly distracted, he pushes away from the desk, clearing it with one swift motion, before throwing her on top of it.

Still kissing her, Graham tugs her jeans off while she kicks off her shoes. He moves his lips to her neck again, his hands trailing over her body. Graham moves one hand between her legs, tracing the inside of her thigh. Emma wraps one leg around his waist, arching her back towards him.

He slips his hand into the thin fabric, finding her wet and ready for him. Pressing his thumb against her clit, he uses two fingers to spread her open, before using the other two to tease her opening. She's incredibly slick, so when he finally pushes two fingers inside of her, they slide right in. Graham pumps his fingers in and out of her while his thumb circulates around her nub, pressing against it from time to time.

Emma calls out his name, digging her fingers into his shoulders.

He knows she's about to come when her muscles clench around him. But he doesn't want to give her the satisfaction, not yet.

"What the fuck, Graham?" She breathes out when he removes his fingers.

He kisses her quickly.

"Shut the fuck up, Deputy."

Graham lowers his head and kisses his way down her torso, until he reaches her pelvis. He doesn't mean to actually rip her panties off, the third pair this week, but he does. For some reason he finds it hard to control his strength when he's around her.

"You're an assho-oh God!"

His tongue is on her, licking up and down, then side to side. His thumb is back on her clit, teasing her. He keeps this up until she begs him to hurry up and then he pushes his tongue in. Then out. Then back in.

Her fingers are in his hair again, tugging and clawing at his scalp.

"Yes. There. Right-"

Emma doesn't get the chance to finish because she's beyond the point where she's able to think clearly.

Graham keeps fucking her with his tongue, even though she's already come. He moves one hand to the front of his trousers, gripping his hardening cock in his fist, getting ready for her.

By the time she screams his name again, he's good to go.

He pulls away from her and smiles at her appearance. Her skin is flushed, her hair is sticking to her skin, sweaty from their activities, and she's trying to catch her breath.

"You're beautiful."

"You're not so bad yourself."

She moves to kiss him, but he plops himself down in her chair. "Turn around," he commands, reaching into her desk for a condom. He wastes no time ripping the wrapper open and sliding it on before grabbing her by the waist when she does. Graham pulls her down onto his cock, entering her. Graham pushes hair off the back of her neck and sucks at the flesh, marking her.

Emma rides him, her movements slow and torturous. He grips her hip with one hand and snakes the other around her body, catching her clit with his fingers and pinching. She bites her lip and curses him so he does it again. She rides him faster, but it's not enough. Emma pushes off of him and then turns to face him, straddling him in the chair.

She leans down and catches his lower lip with her teeth. Graham kisses her hotly and she lowers herself onto him. He holds her in place, kissing her for another moment before loosening his grip and pushing into her. Emma didn't bother wasting time; within seconds she was riding him like a bull.

"Harder, Graham."

He wasn't the only one who liked it a little rough. The bruises and scratches on his back were proof of that. Graham nips her shoulder before picking her up and carrying her to one of the cells. He pressed her into the bars, fumbling with his keys. Once the door is open, he pulls back to watch her. Her gaze is intense and he smiles because he knows he's the reason she's ready to lose control.

Attacking her lips with his own, he stumbles into the cell with her, forcing her up against the only wall in the cell. Graham bit at her flesh as he fucked her against the wall, thrusting into her as hard as he could manage.

Emma reaches out to grab one of the bars, gripping it until her knuckles turn white. She's usually more of a talker rather than a screamer, so it's always a surprise when her moaning becomes loud enough to wake the dead. Surprising, but welcome.

Graham brings her in for another kiss right before she comes. Her scream is silenced by his lips and he keeps going, holding out until he feels her muscles tighten from orgasm again before finally allowing himself release.

"You're fucking amazing," he whispers, kissing her quickly.

Emma shoves his face away so she can catch her breath.

"You're not bad yourself," she says after a moment, closing her eyes. There's a small smile on her lips.

"What?"

"I was just thinking that I'm always grateful for the nights when Leroy isn't in the drunk tank."

Graham laughs and nips her shoulder before helping her to her feet. He moves through the cell and into the office, collecting her clothes and tossing them back to her as he adjusts himself.

"So…my place?"

Graham grabs Emma by the waist and pulls her close, kissing her for a long, heated moment.

"If you think we can avoid keeping Mary Margaret up. It is a school night, after all," Graham teases.

Emma slips on her shirt and leans up to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to keep my mouth occupied," she tells him before walking off towards the locker room with a grin on her face.

Oh yeah, definitely sexy as Hell.


End file.
